Existing server platforms generally derive their power from a power distribution unit (PDU) mounted to a rack. In some cases, the rack has a powered bus bar running the height of the rack that multiple server platforms connect to with a power input connector engaging the powered bus bar. Thus, in order to test one or more servers, the server platform must be mounted in the rack and connected to the PDU or powered bus bar. The confined space of a rack can make testing a server difficult. Accordingly, there is a need to safely and conveniently power a server platform without installation in a rack for bench top testing.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.